


Confessions in the Dark

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: The power goes out at the tower while you're watching a horror movie. This is really just smut with very little plot. It took me forever to write though.





	Confessions in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sincerely apologize if this is shit. For my Buckaroo for her birthday coming up soon!

You borrowed deeper into your couch, tattered blanket settled over your legs and a bowl of popcorn on your lap. The yellow light spilling in from the kitchen kept the living room from looking too dark. It was just enough to chase away the shadows, and any ridiculous anxiety about monsters. You were a grown woman, for god's sake, but the horror movie playing across the screen may have had something to do with it. 

 

The damsel on screen was dressed only in a night gown, large kitchen knife clutched in her palm as she made her way down a dimly lit hallway. A clap of thunder from outside startled you enough to jump, a laugh bubbling from you upon realize it was merely the storm. 

 

However, as your eyes flit back to the screen, the lights went out around the damsel. From the shadows came the hulking, dark villain, a flash of silver---

 

\---the lights in your apartment went out with a blink, along with another clap of thunder. It ripped a scream from your throat, jostled the popcorn in your lap.

 

A moment later your door burst open, slamming into the wall and nearly busting from the hinges. Even in the dark you could see a flash of silver. It tore another scream from you, bowl of popcorn soaring off your lap. 

 

It flew into the air with a scattering of buttery kernels, the plastic bowl clattering noisily as you threw yourself to the floor. Your elbow caught the table, forcing a loud curse out on a gasp.

 

"Shit, doll, are you alright?" 

 

Your heart lurched painfully into your throat, fear quickly replaced by embarrassment. "Bucky?"

 

A white light swept over you, his face illuminated by a specially designed Stark lantern. He clicked a button and, like something out of Harry Potter, several orbs of light detached themselves and scattered evenly about the room--just enough to highlight your blazing red cheeks.

 

And Bucky's bare chest. It was glistening with water, his hair tousled and messy, the ends dripping water. His abdominal muscles contracted and expanded with heaving breaths. He was only wearing a pair of dark gray sweats, his feet bare.

 

In his flesh hand was one of his guns, the handle of a knife between his teeth. Bucky pulled it from his mouth sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, thought you were in danger." 

 

Slowly he put his weapons on the table by the door and shut it gently, grimacing as he made his way over and offered his hand. Still blushing furiously you took his hand, trying desperately to conceal your reddened cheeks. But, even if it was still pitch black you knew he would have been able to see them.

 

"You okay?" He prompted again, softer this time. Clearly he felt bad for startling you so badly.

 

"No, yeah, I'm fine. Just..." you huffed a laugh, jerking your thumb towards the TV. "I was..uh..watching a horror movie when the power went out." You explained sheepishly. 

 

"Sorry about nearly tearing your door off, an' scarin' you, sugar." Bucky purred gently, chagrined. You waved him off with a small laugh. "Technically it's Stark's door." You shrugged. "Though you owe me a new popcorn." You teased.

 

It was increasingly difficult to keep your eyes off his well sculpted body, the bulging veins that ran up his bare arm, the droplets of water slipping curvy tracks down his abdominals. You'd seen him shirtless before, of course, but there was something strangely intimate about the soft glow of the Stark lantern, the water from his shower still clinging to him. 

 

Bucky had run over nearly naked, for goodness sake, to save you from an imaginary threat. It sent your heart into strange, jerky patterns. 

 

He winced again, dragging a hand through his hair. "Well, can't make more with the power out...but my laptop is fully charged, and I've got snacks?" 

 

You pretended to think it over for a moment. "Go on then, Serge." 

 

He smiled crookedly but said nothing, making his way for the door. Though you were said to see him go you appreciated the view of his sculpted back and tight ass. It was unfair, how gorgeous he was---how sweet, kind, how utterly unattainable in your eyes. 

 

Steve was the only one who knew of your crush on his best pal and yours. It was easy, to be fiercely loyal to Bucky, and even easier to love him. Despite his protests that you should tell Bucky, he had sworn to secrecy. 

 

A few minutes later you were pulled from the wandering thoughts of Bucky, by his return. To your dismay he'd pulled on a tight black tshirt and a button down flannel, though not a single button was done. Bucky had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The sight lodged a dry lump into your throat. How was it possible for him to look better with clothes on?

 

Swallowing the wine that slipped out, you made a show of dramatically sweeping the flurry of popcorn kernels from the couch to the floor. And from the end table to the floor. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, though you could see a faint twitch of his lips and knew he was suppressing a laugh.

 

Smartly, he said nothing but held up both hands in platitude. His flesh fingers were looped through the handle of a six pack of soda, two bags of chocolate clutched in the palm. In the silver was his laptop and two bags of chips. He set them all down easily as you settled onto the couch with a bag of chocolate and one of the sodas, blanket thrown over your lap and legs stretched out over the cushions. 

 

"Anything in particular you wanna watch?" He asked, crouched in front of his laptop on the coffee table. One blue eye caught yours from over his shoulder as he asked. Again the strange intimacy of the moment (and those liquid pools of silvery blue) once again sent your heart into jerky patterns. 

 

"Nothing scary." You teased. "Unless you want me clinging to you like a baby sloth."

 

Uh oh. As soon as the words left your mouth his lips curled upwards into a sexy mix between shy and cocky, teeth scraping over his bottom lip before he spoke. "Mmm, wouldn't catch me complainin', sugar." He winked before turning back to the screen. 

 

Eventually he picked a movie and turned back to you. Hurriedly you dropped your legs from the cushions to make room for him, letting your feet rest on the floor instead. He smiled and plopped down beside you--so close his knee was nearly pressing into your thigh. Without a word he settled down and picked up your feet, settling them across his lap so you were still stretched out comfortably. 

 

"Buck, you don't have to do that." 

 

He put a finger to his lips to shush you. "Movie's starting." Was all he said, his flesh hand settling onto your ankle to insist you keep them across his lap. The touch of his bare flesh against yours stole any protest from your lips. You expected him to remove it, as some point, but he kept it there. 

 

The movie was almost impossible to concentrate on. Honestly, you weren't even sure of the genre or if it was even in English. His large, warm hand was still laying gently over your ankle. At some point he started to caress gentle circles onto your skin with the pad of his thumb. 

 

The remainder of the soda and candy you sat on the table with a stretch, though your feet remained where they were. Burrowing back into the blanket you redoubled your efforts to actually watch the movie. But it was difficult, considering how bare you felt with just his hand on your ankle.

 

The cotton sleep shorts you'd tugged on earlier seemed too small now, a dangerous expanse of bare leg that you wanted those fingers to travel. What would his blazing touch feel like on your calf, the inside of your thigh? Inside you, your mind supplied. The thought nearly dragged a whimper of want from you. 

 

Worse yet, you had chosen the wrong moment to start paying attention to the film. On the screen the main actors----you think?---were sharing an intimate moment. He had her pulled close, lips teasing over hers in a taut moment of anticipation. 

 

Your heart beat faster as they shared a few chaste kisses, slowly picking up in intensity. From those first tentative packs, to slow open mouthed kisses with no tongue, to feverishly deep and passionate. It was doing nothing to quell the warmth of desire pooling low in your belly.

 

"Seriously?"

 

Bucky's raised eyebrow in your direction made you realize you'd said it aloud. 

 

"Something the matter, Doll?"

 

Cheeks blazing red you fumbled for an excuse for your reaction. "It's just, uhm, you know...cliche? And no one actually kisses like that." Alarm bells went off in your head. Why, why oh why, had you added the last part?

 

Bucky's grin was crooked and dangerous, teasing in all the right ways. "You sure about that?"

 

No. No, you weren't. It was a stupid, stupid thing to say. The words sounded for all the world like a challenge. Eager to escape the crooked grin threatening your resolve you made up an excuse about needing the bathroom. 

 

Really it was just an excuse to splash cold water onto your face, and attempt to wipe away the slick of your arousal. It certainly wasn't the first pair of underwear he'd made you ruin. When you exited the bathroom, however, you ran right into a solid mass.

 

Bucky.

 

He crowded you against the door, the gleaming silver of his arm casting light as he caged you in with his arms. His eyes were dark, hooded, and looked silver in the soft glow from his arm. 

 

"Buck?" You squeaked, heart racing in your chest. 

 

His tongue swept out to wet his bottom lip. "I think it's a sin you've never been kissed like that." His low, husky voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

 

Before you could laugh it off Bucky cupped your cheek tenderly in his flesh hand. "Can I?" He asked timidly, eyes locked onto your mouth. 

 

 Bucky was so close you could feel his breath against your lips, though no part of his body was touching you. "Not out of pity." It was half a command, half a plea. 

 

At that he raised a dark eyebrow. "Trust me when I say it's not a selfless request. I wanna kiss you." 

 

Your heart swelled. "You sure? Because.."

 

The rest of your sentence was cut off by the softest brush of his lips against yours. "Shut up." He huffed quietly, no heat behind it, just before his lips brushed yours again. Bucky tested the waters slowly, stealing your lips into soft kisses. 

 

He grew bolder, nipping your bottom lip before sucking it into the heat of his mouth. Your knees wobbled, fingers clutching at his rolled up sleeves as he dragged a whimper from you. 

 

Bucky took advantage of your parted lips, the tip of his tongue pressing against yours in a slow sweep. He repeated it again, and again, tipping your head to the side to slide his tongue in alongside your own. 

 

Heat pooled low in your belly, heart hammering in your ribcage as he pulled back achingly slow, making you chase after his mouth breathlessly. You stole another chaste kiss from him before moving to his neck, kissing and nipping gently at the tender skin. He shuddered, flesh hand dropping from the wall to grip your hip. 

 

"Y/N..." he sighed in pleasure, fingers flexing against your hip. At the sound of your name from his lips you bit down harder on his pulse point, desperate to draw more sounds from him. 

 

One more flick of your tongue has him drawing in a sharp breath, the entire length of his body pressing yours into the wall. His hand on your jaw coaxes your mouth back to his for a deeper, sharper kiss. 

 

It leaves you desperately clutching at his back, hands dipping beneath his shirt to feel the hot skin and taut muscle of his back. Your nails make a path back down, a moan that sounds suspiciously like your name broken from his parted lips. 

 

But it's still not enough, never enough of him. The hallway is still dark, but it only adds to the sensations coursing through you---making you bolder, your wants more known. 

 

"Bucky, please." His lips are on your throat now, but they pause from marking the crook of your shoulder with his teeth. "Sweetheart?" 

 

It takes you a moment to realize he thinks you're trying to discourage him further. In lieu of words you pull him closer so the shell of his ear is at your mouth. "I want to suck your cock, James. Can I? Want to take care of you." 

 

Bucky's eyes are dark, twin pools of desire as he pulls back to meet your gaze.  You can tell his throat is tight by the way he swallows, the strangled sound his throat makes. It has your thighs clenching together with want. Your underwear are, without a doubt, ruined at this point. Not that you care. 

 

Despite the nervous edge to his body his words are clear, if a little pinched with barely contained arousal. "My girl can have whatever she wants." The slight tick of his eyebrow gives him away just enough for the message to be clear.

 

For Bucky, this could never be a one time thing. He wants you for his own, though he still isn't used to asking for what he wants. Even less so for getting the things he wants. You know, without question, that if you asked him to stop he would. He would deny himself this, you, if you so chose. For you, there's no choice to make. You meet his stare head on.

 

"Your girl wants to see you come undone." You purr, pushing him back towards the couch gently. You want to be able to see him and the only available light source is there. 

 

Bucky walks backwards as you guide him with a hand on his chest. As you reach the living room light spills across you in a soft glow. It's enough to catch the silver and sapphire of his eyes, nearly making them glow with arousal. Restraint. Even your sleep shorts are now becoming damp.

 

Still he allows you to push until he's on the couch once more. It's agonizing to wait for him to settle, his flesh fingers twitching with the urge to reach out to you. But you're intent on your goal, a woman on a mission.

 

So your eyes stay on his as you sink to your knees between his spread ones. There's large tent in the front of his sweats, twitching under your gaze. Slow, teasing kisses are pressed up his cloth covered thighs, relishing in every sound your ministrations bring out of him. 

 

You're pleasantly surprised to find he's a vocal lover. It takes time, to worship him the way you want to----sweats slowly peeled down between feather light kisses and drags of your nails over bare flesh until finally, finally he's bare before you from the waist down. His cock is long and thick, already dripping precum from his purple-red tip. The poor bastard practically has blue balls, despite having merely kissed you and perhaps let his hands wander the smallest amount.

 

It does nothing to stop you from teasing him a little more, nipping and kissing at his hip bones, careful to avoid brushing against his sensitive cock. 

 

Bucky positively whimpers when you kiss at his pelvis, still avoiding his aching cock.

 

"Y/N.." he whines, metal hand gripping the couch and the other pushing through his hair to pull on it---like how you imagine he wants to pull yours. His eyes are hooded, chest heaving as a shudder rolls through him. So needy. 

 

"Please, baby, stop teasing. Please touch me, Sugar, please---oh god." His pleas are cut off abruptly by the long, slow drag of your tongue over his cock. Your tongue swirls around the head, catching the precum gathered there with a hum. 

 

Bucky's hips jerk upwards, though he quickly presses them back down. "Sorry, sugar." He whines, as if you're about to stop for his perceived transgression. "Your mouth feels so fuckin good, honey. Fuck, mmmm." 

 

He doesn't miss the way his praise encourages you---how much quicker you move to envelop him in your mouth. But it's still slow---one inch, then two before you're grabbing at his flesh hand and settling it onto the back of your head for him to guide your movements. 

 

And, after a quick grasping twitch of fingers, he does just that. He doesn't push so much as father your hair into his hand like a makeshift pony, desperate to watch you lower your mouth further and further down his cock.

 

"So fuckin perfect, baby." His cheeks flush, eyes glassy as his tongue swipes over his bottom lip. And then, with your eyes locked onto his, his cock prods the back of your throat and he's suddenly in to the hilt. The sight is too much for Bucky, if the way he tosses his head back means anything. 

 

"Baby.." the single word is so positively broken, wrecked in the best way--and because of you. It snaps the last of your control, your throat purposely tightening around his cock in a way that has him moaning instantly. 

 

Slow is all but forgotten as you pull your mouth back up with an obscenely wet slurp, a quick breath and then you're taking him in again and again into your throat.  

 

Bucky choked on a breath, his fingers tightening in your hair as you worked. "Oh, oh, sugar. Fuck. Yeah, just like that. Just like that. Please don't fuckin stop. Please, please, don't stop. M'so close. You're so fuckin good to me. Mine." He growls the last word.

 

Once more you redouble your efforts, sucking harder as you fuck him into your throat again and again. "Shit, I'm...oh, fuck, darlin, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna---"

 

He gasps sharply, grip tight on your hair as you take him in as deeply as possible--hand dropping to cup his balls and stroke his perineum. The sound Bucky makes is unlike anything you've heard before--primal, desperate, like he's fucking found salvation inside your mouth. Like you really have ruined him.

 

His cock pulsed deeply in your mouth, half broken moans of your name spilling from his lips as he watches you swallow it all down obediently and greedily. His entire body shudders when he cums, your name a prayer on his lips as he practically writhes with the pleasure.

 

When you've finally swallowed it all down you take a long moment to appreciate your affect on him. His cheeks are still flushed, a crooked and dopey grin pulling at his lips and tremors still making him shake.

 

Before you can even think to ask him if he's okay you're hauled up by his silver hand clutched into your shirt. His lips crash to yours, messy and desperate as he hums at the taste of himself on your mouth.

 

"Wanna fuckin touch you, doll. Can I?" He is already marking your throat with his teeth once more, the way he trembles under you making you feel powerful. Bucky pulled you onto his lap, slowing his marking of your throat as he waited for an answer.

 

As soon as he had your consent need overtook you both once more. Clothes were removed between lingering, inquisitive touches--learning each other's bodies. 

 

It wasn't until you were fully nude that he flipped the two of you over, trapping your smaller body underneath his. He took his time, his tongue swirling around your nipples and his teeth grazing the hard nubs. 

 

His hot mouth nipped and sucked and bit, making a trail down to your hips. Instinctively you moved to spread your legs for him, but he kept them trapped together with his metal arm. Confusion took root in you for only a moment before his blazing eyes met yours and his mouth dropped to your soaked pussy.

 

With your legs pinned together and against the couch you could do nothing but feel and hold on as he pushed his tongue between your labia, the tight squeeze making it feel as though his tongue was everywhere at once. 

 

"Oh, Buck, that feels so good. Please don't stop." You begged, rolling your nipples between your fingers wantonly. He pushed your hands away at the same time that he pushed your knees apart, shoulders keeping them open.

 

He opened his mouth wide, sealing it over your cunt. His tongue swiped up and around your clit, down to your slit and into your already fluttering walls. Bucky moaned against you, teeth grazing over your sensitive clit as he pinched and pulled your nipples.

 

With the rough way he was devouring your pussy and the rough teasing of your breasts, it didn't take long for him to have you arching beneath him.

 

Your back bowed off the cushions, hips grinding against his mouth as every nerve in your body pulled taut. Eyes rolled back, fingers knotted in his hair, you screamed your release between throaty moans of approval from him.

 

His mouth and chin were wet with your arousal as he slid back up your body to kiss you once more. The taste of yourself on his lips had you aching for more, the brush of his tongue against yours stealing your breath in a rush.

 

Bucky settled between your thighs, his cock hard and slick against your sopping folds. Your hips canted upwards in silent invitation, his forehead on yours as he broke the kiss.

 

"You sure? I...ah..." he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanted to make this special. Our first time, I mean."

 

There was no fighting back the dopey, girlish smile that curved your lips. "It's you." You told him simply, tracing the curve of his jaw in wonderment. How had you gotten so lucky? "With you, it's always gonna be special." 

 

The look you got in return was worth more than your weight in gold. Bucky captures your lips once more, teasing his cock over your folds and clit before pushing in so slowly that it was nearly painful.

 

You could feel the ridges and veins of his cock as he pushed in slowly, stretching you around his cock. Your hands clutched at his back, whimpering as you felt your orgasm building once more.

 

"James, fuck. Oh! Oh God, so full." You whined, nails sinking into his shoulders. He arched into the press of your nails, the move making his cock shift enough to nearly push you over the edge.

 

"Y/N, so tight. Shit. Are you?" He circled his hips, possessiveness rearing in him as you gasped his name again and again, dragging your nails sharply down his back.  You nodded frantically, unable to form the words to warn him that you were, in fact, about to cum once more. 

 

He kept his hips slow but didn't cease their movement, gripping onto the back of the couch to keep himself propped up enough to really see you. All it took was the gentle sweep of his thumb over your clit to send you over the edge, a silent scream on your lips. 

 

Bucky's grip was nearly bruising on your hip, jaw clenched tight as he fought off his own orgasm. Before you could come down all the way he'd rolled you over once more onto your side.

 

It left your back pressed into the cushions and, if not for his grip on the couch, he surely would have toppled over the edge. 

 

"So beautiful. Wanna see you." He moaned, beginning to thrust into your tight pussy properly. Slow at first, then faster. Harder. 

 

Long fingers cupped your neck as he thrust again, your pussy almost embarrassingly wet for him. He let go of the couch for only a moment to hitch your leg firmly around his hip. The obscenely wet sounds of flesh against flesh had your walls tightening once more.

 

Bucky, it seemed, had learned your body quickly. He knew just how and how hard to fuck his cock into you, as if he'd been born to do nothing but please you. 

 

And then he bent so his mouth was at your ear, the hitch in his breath sending shivers down to your toes.  "I love you." 

 

You couldn't answer him, breath stolen once more as you hurtled over that invisible edge once more. Your teeth sunk into his collarbone to muffle your scream as you gushed around him.  It was his undoing as well, the wood frame of the couch snapping in his grip as he pulsed within you. 

 

When you finally caught your breath you gave him a sated, sleepy smile. "I love you too, very much. But can we move this to the bed? I'm pretty sure I missed some of the popcorn.

 

He gave you a devilish smirk in return. "Mm, I'm willing to do a full body search." He winked.

 

You couldn't help but laugh at that.  Though if anal was what he was hinting at you knew you'd be willing to let him try anything. "Incorrigible flirt." You teased your agreement.

 

He gave you one last crooked grin. "And you've got to put up with it forever." 


End file.
